


Little Wolf - Pack Mom

by allthingsteenwolf20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Babysitter Lydia, Banshee Lydia, F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Hale Pack, Human Stiles, McCall Pack, Momma Hale - Freeform, Multi, Other, Pack Mom, Pack feelings, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsteenwolf20/pseuds/allthingsteenwolf20
Summary: An encounter with a witch leaves Liam cursed and it's upto the pack and the pack mom, Y/N to help raise him and break the curse. Will they be able to help change him back?





	1. The Witch Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested and is similar to my who's your mommy? fic but I loved the ideas for this so here's the first chapter.

"When I said date night, I didn't think it would end up with us trying to find a fairytale creature whilst hiking through the woods at 2am", Derek stated as he walked hand in hand with his mate, Y/N; who was also the pack mother to his previous betas and now to the newest beta of the McCall pack; Liam. They walked through the woods following a fresh lead the rest of the pack had found on a new supernatural power that had arrived in beacon hills not too long ago.  
"I know but atleast we're together, that's all that matter", she replied smiling at her true love. Derek smiled at her response and pressed a deep loving kiss to her lips wrapping an arm around her pulling her into him as they continued to walk behind the other pack members.  
"It's not a fairytale creature, it's a witch", Stiles corrected Derek looking up from the map he was carrying before him as he followed behind Scott, the true alpha who lead the way to their destination.  
"Boys, you know we're always happy to help but couldn't this lead have waited until the morning?" Y/N called to the front after checking her watch seeing that they had been walking for 20 minutes and the scene hadn't changed.  
"I'm getting tired", Liam moaned from behind everyone.  
"I know, honey. I know." Y/N cooed. She stopped and held her hand out for Liam to take.  
"Are we almost there yet?" Liam called like a distress toddler on a long roadtrip, not even five minutes had passed.  
"Liam, could you be please be a little patient with us?" Stiles asked slightly annoyed the young beta's constant moaning was throwing off his concentration.  
"Stiles, you can't blame him. It's almost 2:30 in the morning. We should all be in bed", Lydia, the pack's banshee replied from behind him letting out a yawn. 

Scott suddenly froze in his position and listened to his surrounding hearing a faint twinkling sound.  
"Do you hear that?" He asked his question directed to the other wolves in the pack.  
"Ssshh", Derek hushed him bringing his hand up concentrating on the noise too.  
"What, what is it?" Liam asked gripping Y/N's hand tight as he looked ahead at the two alphas.  
"It sounds like...wind chimes?" Both alphas reponded together looking at each other. 

Scott and Derek used their fiery red alpha eyes and began looking around them frantically when all of a sudden as if by magic, a big cloud of purple fog appeared.  
"What is this?!" Lydia panicked trying to swat it away but it only spread.  
"Oh no", Scott replied moving back towards the rest of the pack.  
"What?!" Stiles asked looking around him, the fog was starting to cloud his vision.  
"Everyone stay together, I think we're just about to find out what the hell this thing is!" Y/N called out. She held Liam close to her and huddled against Derek's chest who wrapped his large arms around her and the young beta. With a fierce force of cold brisk wind the purple fog disappeared and before them appeared a beautiful woman. She was tall with fair pale skin, silky silver hair down to her waist, dressed in a modern fashion and wore a particular blue pendant around her neck which appeared to have an ancient symbol on it. 

"Well well well...what do we have here?" She asked standing in an authoritative manner with her arms crossed over her chest and smirk in her face.  
"Two no three alphas, a banshee, the beta that stole from me and a human. Lucky me", she stated displeased.  
"Well now that you found me, are you here to return what is mine?" She asked looking over at Liam.  
"Return what?" He asked innocently.  
"Don't act innocent with me! You know what you took from me and I want it back!" She demanded charging up to him.  
"Only if you leave", Scott stated standing before his beta to stop her from getting any closer.  
"Leave? I thought this town was rather quaint and worth staying for.  
"You have no business being here", Derek interjected.  
"I have plenty of business being here. I want what that brat stole from me or you'll really be sorry", She stated.  
"We don't have it", Stiles told her.  
"The ancient seel of Za-Mur will be returned to me one way or another. If you're not going to return it now, maybe you'll return it when you seek for my help", she taunted them. She rubbed her hands together created a silver spark as she chanted a powerful curse.  
"Not only will you pay for stealing from me, I will unveil your deepest and darkest moments from your past that even your loved ones will turn against you", she threatened Liam.  
"AH YA KE LA MOR. AH YA KE LA MOR. AH YA KE LA MOR!" She chanted louder and louder until she threw her hands towards Liam the silver spark surrounding him like a bubble.  
"When you need my help, you will come looking for me", she laughed and in a cloud of purple dust she had disappeared in to the dead of night.  
"Liam! Liam!" Y/N yelled hurrying towards him and checking him all over.  
"Are you ok, honey?", She asked him hugging the young beta close.  
"I'm fine, nothing happened", he stated smiling and much relieved as he checked himself seeing that her curse had failed. He still looked and felt like himself.  
"Are you sure, pup? Do you feel any different?" Derek asked him kneeling down in front of him still looking as concerned as his wife and the other members of the pack.  
"I'm ok, really", Liam assured them looking at the rest of the pack members who looked at each other slightly confused.  
"Maybe it didn't work?" Stiles asked looking at Scott who was looking at his beta intensely trying to figure out if the spell really hadn't worked.  
"I don't understand, she's an all powerful witch with a book of curses. How does this not work?" Lydia asked still confused.  
"You know what, I'm just glad Liam's ok", Y/N stated pressing a kiss to the young beta's forehead. 

After another 20 minutes of searching through the woods, the pack concluded that the witch had in fact disappeared for now so they gathered together and made their way back to the Hale loft.  
"Ok this is enough excitement for one night, let's go home and we can figure everything else out tomorrow once everyone has slept and eaten", Y/N told them as she held Liam's hand keeping a close eye on him and followed behind Derek. It wasn't long until everyone arrived back at the Hale loft, it had just gone 5am and the sun was starting to rise to begin the day. The pack members entered the living room and crashed onto the couches, large fluffy rug and floor cushions. Y/N made sure everyone was comfortable with pillows and blankets before bidding everyone goodnight, tucking Liam into bed, pressing a loving kiss to his forehead and then heading back to her shared room and sliding in to bed next to Derek embracing his warmth as she let herself drift off to sleep and soon the silence of tired sleeping pack members filled the Hale loft in the early hours of the morning.


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack wakes up late the next morning to find that Liam has been de-aged by the witch. Y/N scrambles to take care of the now four year old boy whilst the rest of the pack find a way to change him back.

The next day, the pack woke up to the cries of a small child.   
"Y/N! Y/N! Y/N!" the small child yelled. Y/N woke up instantly to the sound and shook Derek beside her.   
"Derek, did you hear that?" She asked him shaking him awake. He groaned in response until the cries could be heard again and his eyes shot open and he sat up in bed looking at his wife.   
"It's coming from Liam's room", Derek told her listening carefully. The couple got out of bed and headed to the young beta's room to find the rest of the pack had already gathered around the bed.   
"Guys, what's going on?" Y/N asked as she made her way to the bed and stopped in her tracks seeing a small boy aged 3 maybe 4. He had golden hair and piercing baby blue eyes that sparkled like an ocean's waves on a summer day. Y/N kneeled down beside the boy on the bed careful not to startle him. It definitely looked like Liam if he was a toddler.   
"Hi sweetheart", she gently spoke.   
"Y/N, Y/N it's me, Liam. What happened to me? I'm me but I don't feel like me", he told her trying to untangle himself from the duvet.  
"I think I know what happened", Lydia spoke up. The pack instantly averted their eyes towards the banshee.   
"The curse that the witch put on Liam yesterday, it's de-aged him but for some reason he's still 15 years old in a 2 year old's body", she began to explain.   
"Liam, sweetheart. How do you feel?" Y/N asked him gently smoothing his hair away from his face.   
"I feel ok but I don't like this. You have to help change me back", he pleaded with her.   
"Of course we will, baby. We'll do everything we can", she nodded reassuring him.  
"I gotsa go potty....I mean I need to go to the bathroom", he corrected himself shaking his head.   
"Ok honey, I'll take you. Can I pick you up?" She asked just in case he refused. Liam blushed and nodded as she scooped him up in her arms and took him into the bathroom.   
"I think he's transitioning from being 15 to being 2. It's like his mindset is changing to fit his form." Lydia added.   
"You have to admit, he is pretty adorable", Scott chuckled. 

After Liam was done, Y/N saw that none of Liam's old clothes were going to fit him so she made a mental note to go shopping with Lydia later but for the time being him in his old t-shirt for breakfast. Derek had headed downstairs to start making breakfast. After everyone had freshened up they met at the breakfast table.   
"Ok so what are we going to do?" Y/N asked the pack watching then tear through their pancakes.   
"I say we go see Deaton, he has an answer for everything. He might know something that can help us?", Scott suggested followed by nods of agreement.   
"Well I need to go shopping. Liam has no clothes that fit him. People will think he's being neglected." She told Derek who nodded.   
"I'll go too!" Lydia piped up excitedly.   
"I'm so excited to go shopping for this little cutie", she cooed at Liam who blushed and pushed her hand away as she went to adoringly pinch his cheeks.   
"Lydiaaa, it's still me", Liam whined blushing a deep shade of red.   
"Nah uh, you're so much cuter like this", she cooed making clicking noises at him with her tongue booping his nose. Y/N scooped him up and set Liam on her lap.   
"Ok ok, no more teasing the baby", she teased him.   
"I'm not a baby", Liam pouted folding his little arms across his chest.   
"Oh no, you're a big boy", Y/N cooed picking him and blowing a raspberry on his cheek making him blush but still giggle like an excited toddler.

Once the pack was done with breakfast and the kitchen was cleaned. They decided to go their separate ways and meet back at the loft later that afternoon. Scott and Stiles were going to see Deaton whilst Y/N, Derek and Lydia headed to the mall with Liam.   
"Lydia, you sit at the front. There's no car seat so I'll have to hold Liam", Y/N told her. Lydia nodded and sat in the passenger seat of the range rover whilst Y/N held Liam.   
"Car seat?! I don't want a car seat. I'm not a baby!" Liam protested.   
"Sweetie, I know you're 15 in your head but your body is of a 2 year old and because of that 2 year olds sit in car seats like good boys", she told him. Liam pouted at her response. The journey to the mall was only 20 minutes away and Y/N had Derek push the trolley with Liam seated as she and Lydia browsed the aisles for necessities. 

The first aisle was the baby food aisle where Y/N put in healthier choiced meals such as a few pots of baby food not knowing if Liam would regress any younger. Usually Liam would eat whatever the other did just in a small portion but now he couldn't so Y/N had to take extra care. She even added some soft baby biscuits for him as she proceeded down the aisle and added in pacifiers, baby bottles, sippy cups and even teething toys whilst Lydia went to grab diapers, pull ups, wipes, powder and lotions from the other end coming back with her arms extremely full. She dropped everything in the trolley and looked at the list on Y/N's phone they had made together on the way down with Liam protesting the whole way.   
"I don't need any of this, I'm freaking 15!" Liam yelled in frustration.   
"Liam! Watch your mouth!" Derek scolded him causing the young pup to shrink down in his seat.   
" 'm sowwy" he sniffled as tears began to run down his cheeks and he began to wail. Y/N went to take him out of his seat and held him in her arms gently rubbing his back hushing him pressing a kiss to his temple every so often.   
"Hey, I know this is frustrating baby but just let yourself relax. It's ok, you don't have to worry about anything. I'm right here, I'll take care of you forever and always, honey", she cooed calming him down by gently bouncing him in her arms. Liam nestled his little head into Y/N's neck occasionally sniffling as she held him against her chest whilst she continued to shop, 

Next on their list was clothes, Y/N had Lydia purchase a soft comfortable outfit for Liam to wear now so he didn't look as if he was being neglected.   
"I don't like this!", Liam protested still pouting as Y/N had taken him into a bathroom stall to change into a new outfit.   
"Why, it has a race car on it? You love race cars, baby?" Y/N told him scooping him back up and taking him back to the trolley where Derek was stood as Lydia grabbed the last few items.   
"You know if you keep pouting your lips are going to get stuck there", Derek chuckled causing Liam to gasp and change his expression.   
"Are we almost done?" Liam asked growing tired.   
"Almost, kiddo. We have one more place to go. You'll like this", Lydia told him.   
"It's the toy aisle!" She exclaimed excitedly.   
"You can choose whatever toys you like, sweetheart", Y/N told him taking him out of the trolley and setting him on her hip. Liam's eyes grew wide with awe as he looked around but they instantly fell on a large wolf plush toy that had soft grey fur and beautiful blue eyes.   
"Do you like this one, baby?" Y/N asked as she saw him looking at it for a while. He nodded excitedly making grabby hands at it. Y/N leaned forward so he could choose which one he wanted. Liam picked the toy off the shelf and held it close stroking the soft fur.   
"I wan' tis one", he told them.   
"If you promise to be a good boy, you can hold it until we pay ok?" Y/N told him. Liam nodded excitedly hugging his new toy close as Y/an placed him back in his seat on the trolley.   
"You'll have to think of a name, kiddo", Derek told him as he continued to push the trolley behind the girls as they both put more toys in to the trolley such as a zoo set, race cars, story books and more soft plush toys into the trolley.   
"He's gizmo", Liam smiled up at the older Alpha.   
"That's a great name, pup", Derek praised him as Liam smiled at the Alpha's approval. 

After picking up the last few pieces they needed including a small crib, play pen and a car seat as well as a few groceries and more clothes because Lydia couldn't decide between the teddy bear onesie or the jacket with wolf ears so she demanded they got both. Whilst the girls packed their shopping with Liam happily babbling and holding on to his new wolf you, Derek had slipped outside with one of the assistants to get a hand on installing Liam's new car seat for their journey home.   
"Alright, that's everything", Lydia concluded putting the last bag into the trolley as Y/N took her change from the cashier and pushed the trolley out to their car where she met Derek shaking hands with the store's employee giving him his hands for his help.   
"Alright the car seat is set up", Derek told them clapping his hands together as he approached the trolley loading the bags into the trunk.   
"No! I'm not sitting in it! I don't need it!" Liam began to yell. Lydia took him out of his seat from the trolley to place him in the car but Liam protested as he began to kick and scream.   
"Liam, you're being silly, stop this!" She scolded him.   
"No! No, car seat! No car seat!" He yelled repetitively.   
"Liam, if you don't sit in your car seat we're going to return Gizmo either do as you're told or give him back", Derek threatened him lightly knowing sooner or later the tot would comply.   
"But he's mine", Liam whined clutching the toy close.   
"Do you want to keep him?" Derek asked to which Liam nodded.  
"Ok then sit in your car seat like a good boy and we won't have a problem understand?" Derek told him taking him from Lydia's arms and placing him in the car seat successfully buckling him up. Liam obliged but it didn't stop him from pouting.   
"I know you don't like it, baby but you're so little and fragile. We need to take care of you, ok?" Y/N reassured him and pressed a kiss to his forehead sitting beside him as Derek got back into the driver's seat and started their journey home. 

They arrived back in the next 20 minutes, Lydia and Derek brought in all the new shopping for Liam placing it in the living room whilst Y/N decided to take Liam into the kitchen with her setting him down at the table so he could do some colouring as she made sandwiches for everyone from the two roasted chickens they had also picked up from the supermarket placing cans of soda, bottles of water and bags of chips on the table for everyone to dig in to once she was finished. For Liam, she made him a smaller sandwich, filled half a sippy cup of apple juice and cut up some carrot sticks on the side for him.   
It wasn't long until Scott and Stiles joined them from their visit from Deaton at the local animal clinic and joined the others for lunch. 

Y/N and Derek let everyone eat up and rest for a few hours after such a busy morning out from both sides before deciding to hold a small pack meeting to discuss the events of the day.   
"So what did Deaton have to say?" Derek asked Scott and Stiles sitting on a chair gently bouncing Liam on his knee.   
"He said he's heard of a similar curse but the only way to determine if he's right is to take Liam to him so can take a look to be sure", Scott told him.   
"I gotsa go to da doctor?" Liam asked sadly looking up at Derek with his brilliant baby blue eyes as he clutched Gizmo in his tiny hands.   
"You do, pup but not today. We'll go tomorrow. I promise it's just a check up. Nothing scary will happen, plus I'll be there to protect you", Derek reassured him pressing a kiss to the young boy's hair.   
"T'ank uh daddy" Liam replied contently as he sunk down into the older Alpha's lap. The pack looked over at Derek to see his expression but instead of it being hard, it was soft and he even had a small smile on his face looking down in to his lap seeing Liam snuggle into him.   
"Did he call you daddy?" Questioned Stiles confused. Both Lydia and Y/N hushed the human telling him to let a Liam fall into the right headspace besides it was adorable. The meeting continued and Liam soon began to get bored until he decided to wiggle off Derek's lap and head over to the corner where his new toys were set up waiting for him. 

It wasn't long until he began to wail unhappily and was slightly embarrassed.   
"Mommmmmy!" He cried, as it echoed through the loft as the pack looked over at the young boy who waddled back over to them to see he had had an accident. Laughter erupted from the room which only caused the young boy to cry harder as he tried to waddle to the bathroom but stumbled and fell forward. Derek growled scolding them for laughing at him as he went over to scoop the young boy into his arms but Liam held his arms for Y/N to take him which she did.   
"I'm here, baby. What is it, what happened?" She asked him brushing his hair to one side and wiping away his tears.   
"O wet" he pouted sadly as his tears continued to run.   
"I didn't mean to, I don't know what's happening to me", Liam cried his mindset transitioning from being 15 to 2. Y/N could easily see how frustrated and upset the little boy was.   
"It's ok, I've got you sweetheart. Let's go get you cleaned up", she cooed and took him up to the bathroom asking Derek to bring her the new supplies and pick out an outfit for him. He nodded and followed after her walking in to their master bedroom setting down all the supplies on the bed. He took out one of the new soft blue onesies with boat prints all over it as well as a pull up, the lotion and a pacifier that could be clipped to the front of his shirt. He entered the bathroom and found Y/N running a warm bath for Liam as the young tot was sat waiting patiently in just his shirt on top of the closed lid of the toilet.   
"Everything's set up, babe", Derek told her before disappearing back down to the living room to prepare a warm bottle of milk for Liam. Y/N thanked him and got Liam into the tub.   
"don' wan baff" he argued but felt himself relax in the warm water.   
"I know but we have to clean you up, sweetheart. It's ok, mommy will take care of everything", she cooed. He began to relax in the tub and let Y/N wash him as he splashed the bubbles in the water giggling every so often even when she washed his hair with the new "no tears" shampoo.   
"Y/N, you don't have to do this, I can bathe myself", Liam told her blushing and pushing her hands away. Once Y/N saw he was in his usual mindset she decided to ask him the one question that had been bugging him for a while.   
"Liam, baby. Can I ask you some questions about your mom and dad", she piped up. Liam looked down to the water running his finger against the bubbles.   
"Honey, can you tell me about your mom and dad? You don't speak about them much?" She asked him being careful not to upset him. Liam shrugged.   
"Come on, sweetie. You can talk to me. You know that", she encouraged him.   
"Well...my mom and dad were never around much when I was little. I had to learn to do things myself, like they would always be working or always go out. No one would be there to hold me or tuck me in or give me kisses like you and Derek do", he began to sniffle as tears ran down his cheeks. She could easily see how heartbroken he was.   
"I'm so sorry to hear that, sweetheart but I promise you this. Derek and I are going to do the best we can to help break this curse. No matter what", she told him booping his nose. Liam have her a small smile and wiped away his tears.   
"We love you so so much, sweetheart." She told him. 

Once he was done, she drained the tub, wrapped him up in a big fluffy towel and took him to the bedroom laying him down on the towel that was on the bed. Liam blushed furiously trying to cover himself up.   
"Ssssh sssh sssh, it's ok. It's just mommy. Let's get you cleaned up, sweetheart. You don't have to be embarrassed, honey. Besides I know how tired you are from all the fun shopping we did earlier this morning so let's get you changed into something more comfortable", she cooed drying him up and putting on a fair amount of lotion massaging it into his skin before getting him to agree on wearing a pull up. Liam was tired from the days event and obliged not in the mood to argue. Y/N buttoned up his onesie and gently towel dried his hair and even used the hairdryer to make sure he wouldn't catch a cold. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and carried him back downstairs to the living room where everyone had no left.   
"How are you feeling pup? Did mommy get you all cleaned up?" Derek asked gently ruffling his hair. Liam nodded and let out a yawn.   
"My baby's all tired isn't he?" Y/N cooed pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
"I made a warm bottle of milk for him." Derek told her pointing to the table beside the couch where he placed it. She sat on the couch adjusting Liam in her arms so he was comfortable and took the bottle of warm milk testing it on her wrist making sure it wasn't too hot before easing the nipple into Liam's mouth adjusting the bottle so he would be able to suckle contently without getting a stomach ache. Liam began to slowly suckle, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the flow of warm milk and hummed contently.   
Y/N smiled down at the little boy in her arms and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek. It was Liam. Her Liam; and no matter what she had to do, she would always be there to help him even if it meant raising him again but as her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcoming chapters will be more fluffy with lots more family vibes between Y/N, Derek and baby Liam so stay tuned to see what else happens. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading x


	3. A visit to the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack take Liam to Deaton at the animal clinic to see if he can help. He tells the members he has seen something similar and in order to help break Liam's curse, they must be the parents he's always needed. However, when Liam finds out Deaton has a small remedy for him, the little wolf doesn't take it too well.

Later that evening, Y/N had placed Liam in his new crib but it wasn't long until the young pup woke up protesting that he was a big boy and could sleep on the bed rather than in the new crib that he hated.   
"But why can't I sleep up there with you and Derek? I don't need this stupid crib. I wanna s'ay wi' you," Liam protested pouting.   
"You're not allowed to say the S word, pup", Derek scolded him lightly.   
"And yes you do, sweetheart. You're too little and fragile to be sleeping in the bed with mommy and daddy, baby. What if mommy and daddy rolled over in their sleep and accidentally hurt you? We want you to be safe and comfortable, sweetheart", she cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Liam frowned and gave her his best puppy dog eyes and raised his arms for her pick him up. Y/N sighed at his cuteness and leaned over and scooped him up in her arms.   
"Can I stay here until I fall asleep?," he asked looking up at the couple. They both smiled and leaned over to place a kiss to each of his cheeks.   
"Alright but once you're asleep, you have to stay in your crib like a good boy, do you promise?" Derek asked him pulling the duvet towards him. Liam smiled and nodded nestling down in the middle of the couple. He snuggled against Y/N, his head resting against her thigh as she had one arm around him holding him protectively and used the other to run her fingers through his hair and could see the gesture was immediately calming him as his eyes began to flutter close.  
"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Y/N asked Derek who was writing down a to do list in the small notebook he always had in his bedside table.  
"We wait for the pack to arrive after breakfast and take him to Deaton's to see if he knows anything", he replied.   
"Well the boys did they he had heard of something similar", she remembered. Derek nodded taking off his glasses and putting his notebook away.   
"I guess we'll find out tomorrow," she sighed and snuggled down into bed with Liam in her arms watching over him. He began to whine in his sleep gripping Y/N's shirt with his tiny fists. She place a comforting kiss to his forehead and clipped a new pacifier to his shirt popping it into his mouth seeing that it was providing him comfort.   
"I don't know if I'm ready for him to be changed back," Y/N sighed looking down at Liam in her arms. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"I know, I think I like him better this way," Derek chuckled ruffling Liam's hair. Y/N playfully hit his chest.   
"I'll always love him no matter what." She replied. Derek looked over and could see nothing but love radiating from Y/N. She was already turning out to be such a good mother to the youngest pup in the pack and Liam adored her instantly latching on to her knowing she would always be there to care for him. 

~ the next day ~ 

Everything was starting to fall into a routine having baby Liam around. Y/N and Derek would wake up, they would see to Liam by changing him into fresh clothes for the day and then they would make breakfast together until the pack arrived. 

Y/N and Derek cleared up the kitchen after breakfast as Scott and Stiles sat at the table with their laptops and research making notes of possible ways to turn Liam back. Meanwhile, Lydia was far too excited to play with Liam once he let himself fall into the proper mindset. She sat beside him whilst he crawled across the rug to grab his wolf toy to give to her.   
"Wo'f," he replied handing her his beloved wolf he had named Gizmo.  
"That is a wolf, well done kiddo!," she praised him booping his nose playfully as he giggled with delight.   
"Momma" he said pointing to the kitchen.   
"You want to go to your momma?" She asked him to which he nodded raising his arms up at her to carry him. Lydia did as he asked setting him on her hip and made her way to the kitchen seeing Y/N and Derek hovered around the laptops where the boys were sat.   
"Momma!" Liam cried happily leaning towards her and making grabby hands at Y/N. She walked towards him and took him into her arms.   
"Hi baby, did have fun playing with Lydia?" She asked pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
"Y/N.....," Liam whined blushing deep red as he hid his face against her neck. She chuckled and kissed his cheek.   
"Alright so first, we head over to Deaton's and see what he can do and then if nothing works we're back to square one of finding that damn witch all over again," Stiles stated frustratedly.   
"Hey, no using bad words with my baby in here," Y/N scolded his holding her hand lightly over Liam's ear. Derek chuckled at her action shaking his head.   
"It wasn't even a swear!" Stiles protested.   
"It doesn't matter, I don't want him picking up bad language when he's in the younger mindset", Y/N stated. Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to focusing on his laptop. 

~ later that morning ~ 

The pack set off to Deaton's animal clinic with Scott riding alongside Stiles in his jeep, Y/N and Derek following behind with Lydia sat in the passenger seat as Y/N sat beside Liam making sure he didn't create a fuss in his car seat.   
"What's Deaton going to do to me?" Liam spoke up after minutes of silence.   
"He wants to see you so he knows how he can help," Y/N reassured him.   
"He won't hurt me?," he added.   
"We won't let anything bad happen to you, pup" Derek reassured him looking at him through the mirror.   
"We'll be right here with you, baby." Y/N smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

It wasn't long until they arrived at the animal clinic. Y/N carried Liam in on her hip following behind Derek who carried in her handbag and Liam's diaper bag. Deaton was waiting in the back of the clinic in a secluded room.   
"Mr and Mrs Hale, Scott tells me I can be of assistance to you?" He addressed. The couple nodded. Derek, Scott, Stiles and Lydia filled Deaton in with the events that happened the previous nights between Liam and the Witch. He looked over at the toddler that was huddled into Y/N.   
"Hello Liam, how are you feeling?" He asked the young beta.   
"I'm ok. I just don't know what's happening to me. One minute I feel like myself and the next I don't," he told the veterinarian.   
"Are Y/N and Derek taking care of you?" He asked.   
"Don't talk to me like I'm a baby," Liam retorted.  
"Hey, don't be rude", Derek scolded him.   
"It's ok. I understand you must feel quite frustrated." Deaton added as he worked his way around his work station preparing an injection of a home made remedy which could help reverse the effects of the curse. He put it back down for the time being and then asked Y/N to place Liam on the examination table.  
"Liam, I'm going to ask Y/N to remove your shirt and pants so I can take a better look at you is that ok?" He asked. Liam huddled closer to Y/N. His hair tickling her chin.   
"Ca' mommy an' daddy s'ay?" He asked. Deaton looked down at Liam and then up at the couple as if to say "I understand what you mean".   
"Yes, they can stay", he smiled at the tot. Y/N removed Liam's shirt and pants so he was sitting on the cold metal examination table in just his pull up clutching Y/N's hand. The pack couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before them. Derek growled at the pack members. Liam noticed them laughing at him and wrapped his arms around his tiny frame trying to cover himself up. He sniffled and shed a tear.   
"Hey, what's wrong baby? You don't have to be scared. It's ok," Y/N reassured him.   
"Dey laffin'" Liam replied looking up at her with tears running down his cheeks.   
"No baby, no one's laughing at you." She reassured him picking him up and rocked him in her arms pressing a kiss to his forehead as she wiped away his tears.   
"Don't cry, pup. They're all leaving to sit in the waiting room." Derek told them sternly. Scott was the only one who stayed behind with the couple in Deaton's office. Stiles and Lydia left to sit in the waiting room as he checked Liam making sure all his organs were functioning as normal. 

"What did Liam tell you?" Deaton asked Y/N. She proceeded to tell the veterinarian about how Liam had opened up to her about his past with his parents.   
"I understand everything", he told them.   
"What is it?", Derek asked wrapping an arm around Liam seeing that the young pup was starting to shiver from the cold.   
"He was been bewitched to an age where he highly depended on his parents. From what you told me, his parents did not care for him properly when he was younger. That is why he learnt things for himself, depended on himself when he was so young and so vulnerable. For example, learning to potty train at a later age rather than average toddlers. He needs two people he can depend on until the curse is broken. He needs the two of you as his parents", he told them.   
"She wants us to play happy families?" Scott asked slightly confused.   
"Y/N is the pack mother especially to Liam but now that he is a baby, she must be the one he would call his mother", he told her.   
"He does call her mommy when he's in the right headspace." Derek told him.   
"And you, Derek. You must be the father figure Liam needs. Be there to protect him, love him, teach him. The pair of you can show him what it is like to have two parents that truly love and care for him. The only way to break the curse is to let him give in to his childlike state and treat him like the toddler he is to fulfill his chance at having a happier childhood," he stated.   
"That's it, we just have to fix his childhood?" Y/N asked to which the vet nodded.   
"How long will this take?" Derek added.   
"A few months or years depending on the strength of the curse", he stated.   
"Oh and there is one more thing..." He stated picking up the needle showing the couple. Y/N saw Liam's eyes widen with fright.   
"Oh god", Y/N breathed.   
"I don't want that needle, it'll hurt", Liam stated looking up at Y/N and Derek.   
"I know baby, it'll be ok. We're right here", she reassured him.   
"Mommy no..." He pleaded crying. Seeing him like this broke Y/N's heart.   
"Does he need it?" Derek asked to which Deaton nodded. 

The couple laid Liam down on the table. Y/N took his hand and gently stroked his cheek humming a lullaby as Derek gently held down his legs.   
"You're ok, pup. Everything's going to be ok", Derek reassured him. Deaton inserted the needle into Liam's thigh and the young pup wailed out in pain. Deaton quickly cleaned up the small spot of blood and put a small plaster on his leg. Y/N scooped Liam up and gently swayed side to side with him in her arms as he wailed in pain. She placed him on the table ruffling his hair as Derek dressed him up again.   
"You're ok, baby. You're ok. Mommy and daddy are right here. You did such a good job, honey. We're so proud of you", Y/N cooed.   
"You did such a good job, pup. No more tears. Why don't we go get some ice cream to cheer you up?", he asked the young pup. Liam rubbed his eyes wiping away his tears looking up at Derek and nodded.   
"Oh you're such a good boy", Derek cooed and ruffled his hair. Liam held his arms out to the Alpha. Derek smiled and took Liam from Y/N's arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek carrying him to the waiting room where the rest of the pack members were waiting.   
"What happened?" Stiles asked the Alpha holding Liam in his arms.   
"I gotsa a boo boo," Liam frowned pointing to his leg.   
"I know baby but it could help you, we would never do anything to hurt you. You know that baby", Y/N reassured him. Liam sighed and rest against the Alpha's chest.   
"I still get ice cream, right?" He asked the rest of the members who just chuckled.   
"Yes baby, you get ice cream. I'm so proud of you for being such a big brave boy," she cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

The rest of the members met up with the couple as they entered the waiting room from Deaton's office and were filled in with the plan.   
"No! This is stupid!", Liam protested but the pack ignored his response and continued to talk about their current situation.   
"I jus' wanna be me again, mommy", Liam sniffled against Y/N's shoulder as she slowly swayed side to side rubbing his back in light circles.   
"I know, baby. I know. We're going to everything we can. It's going to be ok. We're all here for you, honey", Y/N cooed and pressed a kiss to his forehead.   
"I don't like this, it's messing with my head momm-, Y/N", he continued to sniffle. She continued to rub his back and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek.   
"Come here, pup. Let mommy speak to the doctor and we'll go wait in the car. On the way home, we'll stop for ice cream and even go to the park. Does that sound like fun?" Derek cooed taking Liam from Y/N's arms and setting him on his hip and heading out the door to the Camaro. The rest of the members left shortly after to meet at Scott's for further research. Lydia opted to go and do more shopping for Liam telling Y/N she had seen so many cute clothes that he would adorable in.   
Just as Y/N was to leave, Deaton placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.   
"Remember Y/N, treat him as he his. The more he relaxes in to his younger mindset, the curse may be lifted. I will assist Scott and Stiles in any way that I can", he assured her.   
"Thank you, Alan." Y/N replied and bid him goodbye heading out of the clinic to the car where Derek and Liam were waiting for her. 

"Ok kiddo, are you ready for some yummy ice cream?" Y/N cooed as she strapped in her seatbelt. Liam clapped his hands smiling widely.   
"Alright, let's go then!" Derek flashed a smile at Liam who continued to giggle and babble whilst holding Gizmo. The young family made their way to a small ice cream parlour that was close to their home promising Liam his treat for being brave at the doctors. Derek parked up in an empty space and took Liam out of his car seat holding the young boy in his arms.   
"Erm...Derek. You don't need to carry me. I can walk..." Liam told him rather timidly as he blushed deeply.   
"Deaton said to take care of you and that's what we're going to do, pup", Derek told him gently bouncing him in his arms as the three of them made their way in to the parlour and stood at the counter looking at all the different flavours of ice cream.   
"Wow, look at all these yummy flavours. Which one do you want, baby?", Y/N asked looking at Liam's expression as his eyes gazed over each of the flavours carefully so he could make a decision.   
"How many scoops?", He asked looking up at Y/N and Derek.   
"Just one, kiddo" Derek chuckled and bounced him but Liam pouted.   
"You can have any flavour you like", Y/N told him.   
"Chocolate!" Liam stated excitedly clapping his hands. The couple chuckled at his adorableness and placed their order. A chocolate ice cream for Liam and small sundae to share with each other. 

The couple sat at a booth and requested a high chair for Liam as they waited for their dessert.   
"Do I have to sit in this?" Liam mumbled against Y/N's shoulder blushing a deep red.   
"Yes you do, baby. You're too little to sit in the big chair with mommy and daddy", she cooed at him placing him in his seat.   
"But Y/N...", he began to argue.   
"No pup, your mommy is right.", Derek cooed. Liam continued to blush at the baby talk they were using with him. Half of him wanted to protest but the other half was slowly giving in. Their dessert was brought to the table rather quickly. Y/N placed a bib around Liam's neck and then sat back watched him dig in to his ice cream cone chuckling at the sight before her. Liam has ice cream all around his mouth, on his nose and it was even starting to melt into his hands.   
"Yumma!" Liam babbled happily with a big cheeky grin on his face. Y/N couldn't help but take out her phone to snap adorable pictures of him.   
"Someone likes their ice cream don't they pup?" Derek asked taking a soft napkin to wipe Liam's face. Once he was finished, Y/N took Liam into the bathroom to clean up.   
"You're so messy, baby", she cooed using a damp cloth to wash his face and hands from the stickiness of the chocolate.   
"Yumma!" He repeated happily. As Y/N continued to clean Liam's hands, the young pup used his other clean hand and began flicking his lip forward every so often making adorable noises as if he was in his own little world. She picked him up in her arms and kissed his cheek.   
"Who's mommy's little cutie pie?" She cooed gently tickling his tummy.   
"Is it Gizmo?" she asked playfully tickling his tummy as he shook his head protesting no.   
"No momma, is me!" He giggled. She chuckled at his cuteness and kissed his cheek.   
"Yes it is, baby. It's you. Mommy loves you so much. Now let's head back out to daddy. I'm sure he's waiting for us," she cooed picking up Liam's diaper bag placing it on her shoulder and carrying Liam on her hip.   
"There's daddy's little boy, all nice and clean!" Derek cooed at the young pup as he took Liam into his arms swinging him up in the air and blowing a raspberry to his cheek.   
"Derek...." Liam curled up in embarrassment against the Alpha's chest.   
"You don't call your mommy and daddy by their first name, silly", Derek cooed carrying Liam back to the car to strap him into his car seat.   
"Derek, really. I don't need thi-", Liam's protest was cut off with Y/N putting a pacifier into his mouth as she pressed a kiss to his forehead. As much as Liam wanted to protest, he could feel himself relaxing. Instead of further protesting to spit out his pacifier, he settled down into his seat and relaxed. For once he felt safe, happy and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys. My new job has me working from 6am and it's so exhausting. Anyways, I've managed to make some time and get this next part written up so I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x


	4. The bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets frustrated when his mindset keeps switching and on top of that some of the pack members keep teasing him. Y/N and Derek pick on Liam's frustration and attempt to bargain with him in order to get him to let his mind regress to the age the witch has cursed him at.

The next day was Friday. After school the rest of the pack members met up at the Hale loft to wind down and forget about their supernatural problems for the weekend. Y/N had Liam set on her hip as she slowly walked down the spiral stairs and into the living room to greet everyone. She kissed Liam's cheek and set him down in his playpen to play with his beloved wolf plush toy whilst she headed into the kitchen to put snacks into bowls for everyone before they decided to order dinner later.   
"Mommy...no!" Liam protested as she squirmed in Y/N's arms trying to get away from the playpen but it was no use.   
"I'll just be a second, honey." She told him. She knew Liam would cause trouble if she didn't put him in the playpen even though she did trust the rest of pack members to watch him but even at 3 years old, the little toddler had a way with wrapping everyone around his little chubby finger. 

Y/N returned from the kitchen setting the tray down on the coffee table in the living room and turned to see Liam trying to climb up the side of his playpen to make his great escape. She chuckled and sat in front of him with her legs crossed and ruffled his hair after he failed and fell down landing on his bottom his diaper cushioning his fall.   
"Aww what happened, baby?", Y/N cooed playfully peering in to his playpen take his little hand and help him up.   
"I wan' out!" He shouted at her pouting that he couldn't get out. Y/N chuckled at how adorable he was pouting and reach into the playpen and picked him up pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
"Ok ok, come here. You're so cute when you're pouty, maybe mommy should make you pout more often, huh?" She teased him playfully. She pressed another kiss to his cheek and set him on the floor leaving him to go play with the toys in the toy chest that sat by Scott as Lydia kept an eye on him being Y/N's eyes when she wasn't with Liam.   
"So what's the plan for tonight guys?", Y/N asked taking a handful of sour cream and chive flavoured pretzels from one of the bowls on the coffee table that she snacked on. Liam walked back to her on the couch carrying another plush toy in his arms and his pacifier on one hand. Y/N pulled him up onto her lap gently bouncing him.   
"Hi cutie pie," she cooed gently tickling his tummy.   
"Y/N...!" Liam giggled.   
"Aah ah ah, what did we say about first names, pup?" Derek reminded him causing Liam to nod and as a pink blush spread across his cheeks.   
"Ooh the new episode of american horror story comes on a few minutes!" Stiles stated excitedly as he flicked through the channels to find it as Scott leaned over to the side of the tv to fix the sound system.   
"Oh yeah! I've been waiting all week for it!" Liam stated excited.   
"You can't watch it, Liam", Stiles told him.   
"What but why?" He asked frowning up at the older boy.   
"Because you're too little, kiddo." Stiles teased him patting Liam's head. The toddler didn't appreciate his gesture and tried to slap his hand away.   
"Am not!" Liam pouted stomping his feet in a not so grown up manner as he argued.   
Y/N picked Liam up in her arms and set him on her lap.   
"Stiles is right, honey. It was ok when you were 15 because you were a big boy but now you're 3 and too little to watch things like that. It'll scare you, sweetie." She told him.  
"No mommy. P'es I pwomise! I'm bwave!" He argued tears spilling down his little cheeks as he tried to fight the change.   
"I wanna!" He began to wail. Derek scooped up the toddler and hushed him gently bouncing him in his arms.   
"You guys watch your episode, we're going upstairs with Liam", he told them. Y/N had Derek take Liam upstairs to their room as she prepared a bottle of warm milk for him. She knew he was getting grumpy because it was time for his next bottle and nap. 

Lydia had followed Y/N to the kitchen to give her a hand warming up the milk as Y/N took Liam's bottle from the cupboard and gave it a quick rinse.   
"You're such a natural with him," Lydia commented with a smile putting the milk bottle back in the fridge as Y/N made sure the milk wasn't too hot and poured it into the bottle.   
"It's Liam. Even before I considered him as my baby but now it's for real, I guess", she told the red headed banshee as she screwed on the top of the bottle and gave it a quick shake.   
"You are the pack mom, I suppose it's expected." Lydia smiled. All of a sudden a loud wail could be heard from upstairs and the two young women looked at each other.   
"I'd better get this up to Derek before he starts screaming too", Y/N joked and made her way up the stairs and into their bedroom and saw Derek rocking Liam in his arms trying to calm down the wailing toddler.   
"Come on, pup. It's ok, it's ok. Look who's here, it's mommy", he cooed at the upset toddler in his arms. Y/N set the bottle down on the bedside table and took Liam from Derek's arms. She pressed a kiss to the toddler's head and took him over to the newly set up changing table.   
"Someone's cranky because they need to be changed, don't they?" She cooed.   
"Don't talk to me like I'm a baby." Liam snapped at her. Y/N ignored his comment knowing he was tired and frustrated and continued to change him into a clean diaper and put him in a more comfortable snap crotch onesie for the evening. She picked him up and wiped away his tears pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
"I know you're tired, pup but you will speak to your mommy and daddy politely." Derek scolded him.   
"It's alright, Der. He's just tired." She told him.   
"Someone's waiting for his baba, isn't he?", she cooed at the toddler gently bouncing him in her arms. She sat down the bed cross legged and laid Liam comfortably in her arms but the tot wasn't having it.   
"Y/N, let me gooo..." Liam told her trying to wiggle out of her lap.   
"Liam, are you going to be a good boy and listen to your mommy or do I have to spank you?" Derek threatened becoming frustrated with him.   
"No spankie!" Liam gasped and stayed still in Y/N's arms.  
"I be good", he sighed clutching Y/N's shirt.   
"Good boy", Derek praised him and sat down on the bed next to Y/N. Y/N laid Liam down in her lap again and put a bib around his neck before picking up the bottle and started to feed him. Liam started to suckled at the teat allowing the sweet warm milk to run down his throat and fill his hungry tummy. Y/N felt him relax in her arms as he made adorable sucking noises. She smiled down and began to rock him in her arms leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. Derek pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead as he praised him before heading to his study to finish off some paperwork for the boys to hand in to the school to let them know that Liam had "gone away" and would not be returning for a while. 

After 20 minutes, Lydia came upstairs to tell the couple that the episode had ended and they could bring Liam downstairs. Y/N nodded and took out the teat from his mouth and wiped his face with the bib.   
"No fi'sh mommy", Liam told her making grabby hands at the bottle.   
"Ok ok, let's go downstairs first and then you can have the rest." She told him. She carried him downstairs back into the living room where the pack had dispersed between the living room, kitchen and garden. Y/N sat down on the single armchair and continued to feed Liam. Scott and Stiles emerged from the garden and flopped down on the couch. They looked over at Liam drinking his milk in Y/N's arms.   
"He's even more adorable at this age", Scott stated breaking the silence as he smiled at his beta in the pack mom's arms. Liam obviously heard as his cheeks flushed red.   
"I'm guessing he heard that", Stiles chuckled.   
"We miss you, kiddo but you make your mommy and daddy so happy", he cooed at the tot. Liam stopped drinking and scowled at the older boy brown haired boy knowing he was getting a kick out of teasing him.   
"Don't be an assh-" Liam began to tell him.   
"Liam Dunbar!" Y/N scolded him lightly spanking his bottom.   
"You do not use that language with anyone especially your pack members. You know that", she told him.   
"It's his fault!" He scowled at her.   
"Honey, can you please work with us? You want to change back don't you?" She asked with a sigh.   
"Yeah bu-" he began to argue.   
"No buts, you have to work with us or this won't work at all. I know it's frustrating and you don't like it but we have to go along with it." She told him. Liam frowned but nodded. She was right. They were doing everything Deaton asked.   
"Yeah Liam, you could more appreciative", Stiles spat at him. Liam began to sniffle and a tear fell down his cheek.   
"'m sowi mommy", he began to cry. Y/N stood up and rocked him in her arms. It broke her heart seeing how frustrated he was changing from one mindset to another.   
"I know, baby. I know", she cooed pressing a kiss to his temple and rubbed his back. 

Derek descended down the staircase holding a file of completed papers and handed them to Scott and walked over taking Liam from Y/N's arms.   
"I have an idea." He began.   
"I think Liam deserves a treat for being such a big brave boy, I think we should take a trip to the zoo tomorrow!" He told Liam excitedly. The young boy's upset expression changed as his eyes widened and sparkled with delight at the mention of going to the zoo.   
"Weally daddy, we go zoo?!" Liam stated excitedly.   
"Would you like that, pup? We'll all go tomorrow," Derek told him pressing a kiss to his cheek. Liam nodded with excitement and hugged Derek.   
"That's a great idea!" Lydia stated excitedly.   
"You're welcome, pup but you have to promise to be a good boy for the rest of the day and listen to your mommy ok?", Derek attempted to bargain with him.   
"I will daddy! I be good an' listen oo mommy", he told him getting down from the Alpha and waddled his way towards Y/N and hugged her legs.   
"What do you think, babe? Shall we take him to the zoo tomorrow?", Derek asked Y/N who idly played with Liam's hair and smiled up at her love.   
"I think that's a great idea.", she told him picking Liam up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"Yaaaay!" Liam squealed with excitement.   
"Baby, why don't you and daddy go upstairs and pack your bag for tomorrow. Mommy and Lydia will go pack the food ok?" She told him to which he nodded excitedly.   
"Go daddy, pac' bag!" Liam told him excitedly pulling at his shirt. Derek chuckled and took him from Y/N's arms.   
"Alright alright, I'm coming. Let's go", he told him. He pressed a kiss to Y/N's cheek and carrying Liam up to their bedroom to pack his bag for their day trip tomorrow.   
"Come on, Lyds. We have food to prep for tomorrow," Y/N told her. Lydia smiled and nodded following her into the kitchen. Y/N had Lydia go to the hall closet and take out the large cooler bags. They filled one bag with soda bottles, juice pouches, milk bottles and water bottles putting it into the fridge to chill for tomorrow and set the other larger bag on one side of the counter as they prepared a variety of sandwiches, roasted chicken legs, a coleslaw salad, fresh fruit and vegetables, bags of chips and a batch of Lydia's homemade brownies.   
"Ooh I smell brownies..." Derek stated excitedly as he peeked into the kitchen to see the girls packing up all the food.   
"They're for tomorrow so hands off", Lydia warned him playfully. Y/N chuckled in response.   
"Where's Liam?" She asked the Alpha.   
"Asleep. He's upstairs in his cot and I remembered to put the baby monitor on." Derek stated.   
"Did he make a fuss?" She asked him.   
"No, I sat him down on the bed to grab his backpack to pack all of his clothes and diaper supplies and he put a small toy on top and laid down on the bed for a few minutes. I turned my back for a minute to put his backpack by your handbag so we wouldn't forget in the morning and when I turned around to see to him, he'd fallen asleep holding Gizmo", Derek told her.   
"Aww my baby", she sighed happily.   
"He's going to be so excited for tomorrow." Lydia told them.   
Derek took over from the girls and put the last cooler bag of food into the fridge.   
"I hope so, maybe it'll help him settle down into the right mindset. I didn't think he'd put up such a fight after telling him he couldn't watch american horror story", Y/N told her to which Lydia nodded in agreement.   
"Ok the jeep is filled with gas", Stiles told them clapping his hands together as he joined everyone in the kitchen alongside with Scott.  
"That reminds me, I need to top the fuel up too. I'll be back in a few minutes." Derek told the pack members.   
"I'll come with you," Scott called after him following the other Alpha.   
"How many cars are we taking?" Stiles asked.  
"Derek's taking the Camaro because Liam's car seat is already set up." Y/N told them.   
"I'll sit in with you guys and keep an eye on Liam in the back", Lydia told her. Y/N thanked her and nodded in agreement.   
"Alright that just leaves me and Scott. We'll follow behind you guys in the jeep", he told her.   
"Sounds good", he told them. Stiles proceeded to the living room to get the map up on his laptop to show Derek the route so they would be prepared for tomorrow. The former Alpha's came back and joined them in the living room to go over the last little bits of details saving the map for tomorrow.   
"Alright I think that's everything, we meet up here to leave for 8am because it takes an hour to get there." Derek told everyone. Everyone agreed to the plan and the three pack members headed home ready for tomorrow.  
"See you tomorrow", they called as they left into the night to their cars. 

Y/N and Derek locked the loft up for the night and headed upstairs to their room to check on Liam who was sound asleep. The couple breathed a sigh of relief that their little boy was still fast asleep. They changed into their pajamas and each pressed a kiss to Liam's forehead before climbing into bed.   
"Tomorrow should be a good day", Y/N told Derek who nodded in agreement.   
"Yeah it'll keep him happy for a while so we can continue to find a lead on the witch", he told her settling down.   
"I'm going to miss him once he changes back", Y/N told him.   
"Yeah me too. It's weird but it feels as if he's mine", Derek smiled looking over at Liam still sleeping peacefully.   
"Me too," sighed Y/N sighed happily.   
"Well maybe I can change that?", Derek told her wiggling his eyebrow at her, turning so he was on top of her and leaned down to to press a deep loving kiss to her lips.   
"Derek Hale, we are not having sex with him in the room", Y/N told him playfully pushing him off of her.   
"Why? He's asleep?" Derek told argued but Y/N just gave him the look that clearly said "hell no". Derek sighed.   
"One day, we'll get Lydia to babysit so we can have an evening to ourselves", he told her and wrapped an arm around her pulling her into his chest. She leaned up and returned his kiss.   
"Now that I will agree to", she told him. Derek chuckled and placed one last kiss to her forehead as they both settled down to rest before their busy day with their little boy began tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is now up. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also I have made a tumblr - allthingsteenwolf20 for anyone who wants to send me requests, give me feedback or just talk to me in general haha so be afraid to send requests or just say hi. 
> 
> Chapter 5 preview: a trip to the zoo  
> The couple bargain with Liam for him to be on his best behavior and let his mindset regress to the age the witch cursed him at in return that they take him to the zoo.


	5. Lost and found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Derek agree to take Liam to the zoo as a promise that he starts to let his mind regress to the age he has been cursed at. When he starts to let himself relax, the other half starts to fight again causing his anger to push him over the edge when one of his pack members continues to tease him again until he teaches them a lesson which goes a little too far with Y/N and Derek.

Early the next morning, Liam woke up trying to reach over to the bed to prod Y/N awake.  
"Mommy...mommy..." He called out to her excitedly. Y/N woke up to Liam calling her and rubbed her eyes and smiled down at her little boy who was stood up in his crib.  
"Good morning, baby. Someone's up early aren't they?", she cooed leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.  
"We go zoo, mommy!" He exclaimed excitedly.  
"That's right, baby. We are going to the zoo today. Are you excited?" She cooed pulling him out of his crib and onto the bed placing him on her lap. Liam nodded excitedly clapping his hands.  
"But first you'll have to wake up daddy so he can take us," she told him. Liam giggled and crawled over to Derek climbing up onto his chest and poked his cheek.  
"Daddy....daddy we go zoo" Liam called out to him but Derek didn't stir.  
"Daddy, wakey now", he pouted. Y/N giggled at his adorable expression. Derek woke up to Liam calling him and yawned looking down to see the little boy on top of him.  
"Mommy, daddy wakey 'ow" Liam told her clapping his hand.  
"Good morning, pup. Did you sleep ok?", Derek cooed raising Liam in the air and pressed a kiss to his cheek making the tot giggle.  
"Daddy we go zoo!" Liam repeated excitedly.  
"That's right, kiddo. We are going to the zoo today. Why don't you let mommy get you cleaned up and changed and I'll go make some yummy breakfast ok?", Derek told him ruffling his hair as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Y/N's lips and got up to go freshen up and change. 

Y/N took Liam to the big family bathroom to give him a quick bath, bush his teeth, change him into a clean diaper and dress him in a soft red printed t shirt, red and white check hoodie and soft blue jeans.  
"You're such a good boy behaving for mommy this morning", she cooed pressing a kiss to his cheek as she set him on her hip and carried him down to the kitchen putting him in his high chair. Derek had for dressed and was ready as he worked around the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He made a small portion of scrambled eggs and half a slice of toast for Liam and sat beside him to feed him as Y/N went back upstairs to freshen up and change into her outfit for the day. She decided to wear a white tank top, an oversized lilac knit jumper that fell slightly at her arms exposing her shoulder a little with grey ripped jeans that she paired with her white converse. She straightened her hair remembering to grab a hair tie putting it on her wrist and applied some light powder, eyeliner and nude lipstick. She checked herself in the mirror one last time and then headed downstairs to meet her boys at breakfast. She joined them at the table and helped herself to the pancakes Derek had made. Liam was finishing off the last bite of his breakfast with the juice in his sippy cup.  
"I done, daddy", Liam told him proudly.  
"Well done, pup!" Derek praised him taking him out of his high chair and setting him down so he could go and play. 

It want long until the other members arrived at the Hale loft.  
"Hi Liam, hi sweetie!" Lydia cooed at the toddler as she walked into the living room to see him playing with his toys until they left for the zoo.  
"Ly'ia!" He exclaimed excitedly and raised his arms up for her to pick him up.  
"Are you excited to go to the zoo today, sweetie?", she cooed pressing a kiss to his cheek and sat down with him in her lap. The toddler nodded excitedly. 

"Ok we're ready to go. The cars are loaded." Stiles updated everyone grabbing his jacket for the back of the chair where he had left it earlier. Derek took Liam from Lydia and took him out to the Camaro to get him strapped into his car seat.  
"Gizmo!" Liam called out as if he had forgotten his beloved wolf toy.  
"You can keep him in the car, pup but he can't go into the zoo or he'll get dirty ok?" Derek told him. Liam pouted and hastily agreed.  
"When we finish from seeing all the animals, we'll go to the gift shop so you can get a new friend for Gizmo ok baby?" Y/N told him.  
"Ok mommy", he replied with a smile. Lydia took a seat beside Liam taking out his colouring book and plush toys so he wouldn't be bored.  
"Alright we'll get going and you guys follow behind us", Derek told Scott and Stiles as he finished locking the loft and got into the drivers seat. The boys nodded and headed to the jeep. Stiles started it up and waited for Derek to drive out first so he could follow. 

The journey to the zoo started off quite pleasantly. Liam was colouring a picture of a tiger happily babbling to himself but after 20 minutes he began to get bored.  
"Mommy..." He called Y/N in the front seat. She turned around and her hand out to him.  
"I'm here, baby. We're almost there". She reassured him.  
"No I wan' mommy", he sobbed stretching forward making grabby hands at her.  
"You have to stay in your seat, honey." She told him.  
"No I wan' si' wi'h oo", he whined trying to get out of his seat.  
"Liam, do you want a snack sweetie?", Lydia asked him rummaging through the cooler bag to take out a bag of grapes.  
"No, I wan' mommy", he began to sob.  
"Liam, do you want to play a game pup?" Derek asked him softly. He saw the young boy rub his eyes with his tiny fist and sniffle before he nodded yes.  
"Game, daddy?" Liam asked curiously.  
"Yes pup, I want you to look out the window and tell us what you can see. Can you see some sheep?" Derek asked glancing at him through the front mirror as he kept his eyes on the road.  
"Dere!" Liam squealed pointing out of the window.  
"That is a sheep, well done kiddo", Lydia praised him.  
"Good job, sweetie. You're such a clever boy", Y/N cooed. She flashed Derek a smile who winked at her in return. The game kept Liam busy for the next 20 minutes before he got bored and began to whine again.  
"Try and get some rest, baby", Y/N told him. Lydia adjusted Liam so his head laid comfortably against the cushioned side of his car seat and placed a light blanket over his legs and gently began to pat his tummy which Y/N did to help him sleep. Liam was out within 10 minutes.  
"Great job, Lydia", Y/N praised her.  
"No problem. I have to say, I'm so jealous of you being the pack mom especially to this little sweetie", she told her almost whispering making sure Liam didn't startle. The poor thing needed his rest if he was to stay up looking at all the animals. 

They arrived at the zoo, bought their tickets and parked up side by side in empty bays. It had just gone 9:30am. Y/N proposed that everyone should go relieve themselves and freshen up in the bathroom before heading back to the car for a light snack before they began their day looking at all the different animals. Derek took out Liam's stroller from the truck of the car and assembled it.  
"I don't need that, I can walk", Liam objected folding his arms.  
"You can barely keep up with us as it is", Stiles retorted which caused Liam to fold his arms over his little chest and pout.  
"He's right honey, we can't carry you the whole day plus you've only got little legs. You'll get tired quickly and then you won't be able to see all the animals." Y/N cooed.  
"We'll take the stroller anyway. You can walk with mommy and hold her hand at all times. If you get tired, you sit in the stroller like a good boy. Understand?" Derek stated. Liam huffed but agreed. 

They started off by the meerkat enclosure. Y/N picked Liam up and set him on her hip so he could peer over the barrier to see them.  
"Wow, look at how many there are sweetie?" She cooed with excitement at him.  
"Look at that baby one!" She pointed out to show him seeing the little baby meerkat scurry in front of them. Liam shrugged.  
"Come on, honey. You can do better than that. Remember what we agreed to yesterday?" Y/N reminded him. Liam sighed against her and rest his head against her shoulder. She rubbed his back gently and walked over to an empty bench and sat down with him on her lap.  
"Talk to me, baby. What's wrong? I know something's bothering you." Y/N asked him.  
"Nothing", Liam mumbled against her.  
"You know I know you better than that, sweetheart. Talk to me baby" She added. Liam sighed.  
"I don't like it when my mind changes. It messes with my head and confuses me. I know you want to let go but I can't. I'm scared if I do I won't come back to my usual self." He began to sob, tears running down his cheek.  
"I know you find it, scary sweetheart but we are all working extremely hard to track down the witch. I know it's taking some time but we're so close. The only reason we're telling you to let go is because Deaton said if you let yourself regress and let us take care of you it could help change you back. I love you as my little toddler but I also love you at fifteen. Either way you are my baby no matter what. I've always taken care of you haven't I, honey?" She asked him to which Liam nodded in agreement.  
"Just let yourself relax, it's ok. I won't let anything bad happen to you, sweetheart", she told him and placed a kiss to his cheek. Liam sighed and nodded.  
"Ok...mommy", he told her cringing slightly.  
"That's my good boy", she cooed. Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath and did what Y/N said. He let himself relax.  
"Everything alright here?", Derek asked approaching them at the bench. Y/N smiled and nodded.  
"Come on, pup. We're going to go see the Lemurs instead", Derek told him taking Liam from Y/N's arms. She followed behind them and smiled at how much of a wonderful father figure Derek was to Liam. He treated him as his own little wolf. 

They spent the morning looking at the meerkats, lemurs, exotic birds and insects. They moved on to the monkey enclosure walking through an archway. Y/N and Derek decided to let Liam walk for a while as they both held his little hands.  
"Look at this guy!" Stiles pointed out an grumpy looking gorilla.  
"Doesn't he look like Derek when he's grumpy?" Stiles asked chuckling. Liam turned to face the older brown haired boy and frowned up at him.  
"Daddy no' monkey", Liam protested with an adorable angry face.  
"Are you sure, kiddo? It looks like him", Stiles teased.  
"No!" Liam protested stomping his foot.  
"That's my boy, sticking up for his daddy", Derek praised Liam picking him up. The toddler rest his head under Derek's chin and snuggled into him.  
"He mean, daddy", Liam told Derek looking up at him with an adorable concerned expression.  
"Was he being mean to me?", Derek asked him playfully. Liam nodded his head proudly.  
"Shall we feed him to the tigers?" Derek teased causing Liam to gasp and then giggle at his answer.  
"Daddy silly", Liam told him with a smile. Derek chuckled and blew a raspberry on the boy's cheek making him giggle in delight.  
"Look daddy, baby monkey", Liam pointed out seeing a baby monkey clinging to his mother's back.  
"Is that you? Are you a baby monkey?" Derek cooed making Liam giggle and shake his head.  
"No daddy, I'm boy" Liam told him pointing to himself. Derek smiled at Liam's response and continued to walk through the tunnel letting Liam admire the monkeys. Derek handed Liam to Y/N so she could give him a juice pouch.  
"Are you thirsty, baby?" Y/N asked him getting the small apple juice pouch from the cooler bag Scott was carrying. Liam nodded. Y/N poked the straw into the little hole and held the pouch so Liam could drink from it. She held the straw to his mouth and let him drink as much as he wanted.  
"Are you having fun, baby?" She asked him. Liam nodded still drinking his juice. 

After he was done, Scott and Stiles took a Liam from the couple so they could have a small break slowly walking behind them.  
"Are you boys sure?" Y/N asked them for the hundredth time reluctantly passing Liam to them.  
"Yeah we'll keep an eye on him. You guys relax," Scott reassured her. She finally have him and agreed. Stiles carried the sleeping tot against him but it wasn't long until Liam woke up and began to put up a fight.  
"Stiles, put me down!" Liam demanded as he squirmed in his arms.  
"I can walk by myself!", Liam told him.  
"No you can't, you're too little. You can barely keep up without Derek having to carry you." Stiles told him.  
"Stiles stop", Scott tried to interject hoping his best friend wouldn't upset the toddler.  
"Stop being such a brat!" Stiles shouted at Liam frustrated that he wasn't listening to him.  
"No!" Liam yelled as he managed to free himself from the older boy's grip and ran off in front of the two of them.  
"Liam no!" Scott lunged forward to grab the toddler but he disappeared in the crowd of people in front of him. The boys froze after realising what had just happened.  
"Oh no." They said in unison. 

"Dude what are we going to do? Y/N and Derek are going to kill us!" Scott told his best friend panicking.  
"We'll find him. He couldn't have gone far", Stiles stated walking ahead to look around for the mischievous toddler. The duo searched for 20 minutes still having not found him and began to panic even more. To make it worse, Derek was heading their way.  
"Alright where's my pup?" Derek called playfully. He looked at the duo and his expression changed from being soft to anger and concern.  
"Scott, Stiles. Where's Liam?" He asked in a dangerously quiet voice.  
"It wasn't our fault. He ran away from us!" Scott spat out in panic.  
"Duuuude?!" Stiles exclaimed in annoyance.  
"You lost him?!!" Derek exclaimed in anger as he tried not to lose his temper as Y/N was stood close by with Lydia.  
"Yes but we'll find him". Stiles told him raising his hands up to defend himself.  
"Oh god, Y/N is coming this way. She's going to kill us", Scott stated.  
"Not if I do it first" Derek told him furious.  
"What are we going to do?" Stiles asked.  
"We're going to tell her the truth," Derek simply stated. He turned around and put on a smile at Y/N pressing a kiss to her cheek.  
"Y/N, babe. I need to tell you something." He told her taking her hand and leading her to the empty bench.  
"What is it, Der?" She casually asked.  
"It's Liam". He stated.  
"Is he ok?" She asked concern lacing her voice. Derek slowly explained how the boys were watching him and Liam's mindset had changed and he had ran off. Y/N's eyes almost popped out of her head and she felt her heart sink and throat close up.  
"What do you mean they lost him?!" She shouted in fear.  
"He ran away from them because Stiles called him a brat but we'll find him", he reassured her.  
"Find him?! Derek this place is so crowded plus we don't know what mindset he's in!" She told him.  
"Y/N, the guys just told me that Li-" Lydia began to tell her as she approached the couple but Y/N stopped her from finishing her sentence by holding her hand up at her.  
"Lydia please, if I hear it one more time I'm going to cry." Y/N told her. Lydia gave her a hug and rubbed her back in reassurance.  
"We'll find him, he couldn't have gone far", she stated. Derek informed a nearby security guard that a three year old toddler had gone missing from them. Scott and Stiles searched back in the archway where the monkey enclosure was incase had gone back there. Derek, Y/N and Lydia all split up to search the zoo. The area itself was big and to make it worse it was crowded. Lydia headed over to the area where all the lost children were found and waiting for their parents to see if someone had found little Liam.  
"Call us if you find anything", Y/N told her. Lydia nodded and headed off as fast as her heels could take her. 

Y/N went back to the entrance to retrace their steps from earlier thinking maybe Liam did remember the way and headed back.  
"Liam?" She called out trying to hold back her tears.  
"Liam, baby. If you can hear me please come out. It's mommy. I promise we're not mad. We just want you to be safe, baby." She called out several times. She could help but let a few tears escape down her cheeks. Meanwhile Derek searched further into the zoo by the elephant enclosure remembering that Liam had desperately wanted to see them.  
"Liam? Come out, pup. It's daddy. I promise everything is ok. We're so worried about you, kiddo. Please come out if you can hear us", Derek spoke. He tried to stop his voice from shaking in fear. Anything could happen to Liam. He was just a toddler. After 45 minutes of searching, Derek decided to walk back still calling for Liam. However he noticed an ice cream stand not too far from him and in the corner of the stall little Liam sat scrunched up with his legs up against his chest hiding his face as he sobbed. Derek's heart raced and he ran as fast as he could to the toddler.  
"Liam! Liam!" He called to him. The young boy looked up at the call of his name and saw his daddy running towards him.  
"Daddy!" Liam cried tears running down his cheeks. Derek engulfed the boy in a tight hug.  
"'M sorry, daddy. 'M sorry" the toddler cried holding him tight as he cried against Derek's shoulder.  
Derek hushed him in his arms and reassured him he was safe.  
"It's ok, pup. You're ok, you're safe now. Daddy's got you", Derek breathed a sigh of relief holding his little boy in his arms.  
"Don't ever run off like that again, ok? You scared us all. Anything could have happened to you, pup", Derek told him pressing a kiss to his cheek. He calmed Liam down and sat at one of the tables by the stall and called Y/N.  
"Derek? Derek, please tell me you've found him. I can't bear the thought of losing him." Derek heard Y/N cry down the phone.  
"I found him, he's safe." He told her.  
"Oh thank goodness, where are you we'll meet you there", she asked him.  
"By the ice cream stall just as you go into the elephant enclosure," he told her. Y/N breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Yeah I see it, we're heading your way." She told him. 

After 15 minutes, they met up with Derek holding Liam tightly in his arms.  
"Oh my god, Liam!" Y/N yelled and took her baby into her arms.  
"Mommy!" Liam cried fresh tears running down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Y/N's neck tight and snuggled into her neck.  
"'M sorry mommy, 'm sorry!" He cried against her.  
"Oh baby, we're just glad you're safe". She told him pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Let's go home", Derek told them. The others nodded in agreement.  
"You boys have a lot of explaining to do when we get home", Y/N told Scott and Stiles angrily. She held Liam in her arms and carried him back to the car. By the time they reached it, Liam had fallen asleep against her. She had Lydia sit in the passenger seat next to Derek so she could sit at the back with Liam. 

The journey back home to the loft took only 45 minutes because it was late in the afternoon and roads were clear before the the afternoon traffic began. Sadly they had arrived home before they could even stop to have a late lunch. It was 3pm when they got back and Y/N carried Liam in and laid him down in his playpen letting him sleep after the intense morning they had. Scott and Stiles brought in all the cooler bags and Lydia took out all the food to everyone could dig in to a late lunch. Y/N joined her in the kitchen and smoothed her long hair back with the palm of her hand covering her eyes to stop the tears and breathed out a heavy sigh.  
"He's ok, he's home." Lydia reassured her putting a hand on Y/N's shoulder.  
"I know." Y/N nodded wiping away her tears. Derek joined them in the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Y/N bringing her close to his chest.  
"I've never been so scared in my entire life", Derek admitted.  
"Me either. We've fought against your psycho uncle, a kanima, the nogitsune, the deadpool, your crazy ex girlfriend Kate and her berserkers but the most scared I've been is today when I thought we had lost Liam for sure", she began to tell him.  
"He's home, this time we'll keep him safe." Derek told her pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

The pack gathered around the table to dig in to their late lunch except Y/N who sat beside Liam's playpen and watched him sleep peacefully. Derek brought her a plate of food and a bottle of water but she didn't turn.  
"You need to eat, babe." Derek told her handing her the plate of sandwiches, chicken, salad and vegetables.  
"My appetite is ruined", she told him peering into the playpen and gently stroked Liam's cheek with her thumb.  
"I know you're upset but you're no good to him if you have no energy?" He told her.  
"I haven't eaten either". He added. She couldn't help but smile and sighed nodding in agreement taking the plate of food from him.  
"Thanks", she replied sitting cross legged on the floor and picked up the sandwich taking a bite. Derek sat beside her and they are their lunch together in silence. Once Y/N was done she took her plate into the kitchen and prepared a plate of food for Liam knowing he'd be hungry and grumpy after being woken up from his long nap. 

Y/N prepared Liam's lunch and told Derek she wanted some time to herself as she kissed his cheek and made her way up to their bedroom.  
"Ok babe, I'll take care of him. I'll come see you up in a few minutes", he told her pressing a kiss to her forehead. Lydia was going to go after her but Derek stopped her telling her it was best to leave Y/N alone for a while after such an emotional day. 

"Hey kiddo, wakey wakey", Derek called him softly picking the tot up in his arms and gently patted his back.  
"Derek?" Liam asked sleepily looking up at the older alpha.  
"Where's mommy? I mean...Y/N?" He asked looking around the room for her.  
"She's upstairs wanting some alone time. After you've had lunch, we can go see her ok?" He told him. Liam nodded and obeyed Derek.  
"Is she mad at me?" Liam asked nervously playing with his fingers.  
"She was more scared than mad, pup. Besides, you'll find out soon enough", Derek told him pressing a kiss to the tot's forehead. He nodded listening as the older alpha took him into the kitchen and feed him his lunch. He ate the last bit of his cheese sandwich and drank his juice from his sippy cup.  
"Can we see her?", he asked Derek who nodded and scooped the young boy in his arms and carried himself upstairs to their bedroom. They found Y/N sitting at the large bay window looking out of the window.  
"Y/N?" Liam called her softly.  
"Mommy..." He called her again. The toddler wiggled free from Derek's grip and waddled over to Y/N and pat her knee holding on to her to steady himself.  
"Mommy? 'm sorry mommy", Liam began to tell her.  
"Is mommy mad?" He asked looking up at her with teary eyes. Y/N sighed and pulled the toddler into her arms and smoothed his hair away from his face.  
"I'm not mad", she stated flatly.  
"I was just so scared of losing you. I don't know what I would have done if we didn't come home with you. Don't you understand how much I love you?" She told Liam who was now sobbing as tears rolled down his cheeks sad that he had hurt his mommy's feelings.  
"I know you don't like it at all but we're all doing everything we can to help you. What if someone had taken you away from us? Then what would you have done?", she asked him trying not to lose her temper or frustration.  
"I didn't mean to upset you," he sniffled.  
"But you did. You hurt me in the worst way possible." She told him.  
Liam sniffled and hugged her tight crying that he was sorry.  
"Babe..." Derek tried to interject.  
"I promise I won't do it ever again. Please don't leave me", he sobbed. Y/N scooped him up against her chest and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I won't ever ever leave you. I won't stop loving you either but you need to trust that what me, Derek and the rest of our pack are doing is to help you. We won't ever do anything that could hurt you or scare you. You need to understand that now we are the adults that are taking care of you and you need to listen to us or it's going to take twice as long to change you back." She told him. Liam nodded looking up at her with teary red eyes.  
"'m sorry", he sniffled. Y/N held him in her arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  
"I forgive you as long as you promise to listen to mommy from now on." She told him. Liam nodded his head.  
"I will, mommy. I pwomise!" He told her wrapping his arms around her neck and nuzzling into her chest.  
"I 'ove oo" he told her. She smiled knowing she couldn't stay mad at him forever.  
"I love you too, so so much. Don't ever scare me like that ever again", she told him and pressed a kiss to his forehead and held him in tight her arms gently rocking him rubbing his back as she felt him relax in her arms and saw that he slowly brought little thumb up to his mouth and began to suckle on it as he laid his against Y/N's shoulder letting himself relax and his mind regress to the age he was fighting. Derek saw the exchange between them and smiled. He approached her and pressed deep loving kiss to her lips and gently rubbed Liam's back. He removed Liam's thumb from his mouth and replaced it with one of his pacifiers. The young tot looked up at the alpha and instead of arguing he welcomed the teat and began to suckle it as he settling back down on Y/N's shoulder allowing the the two people who loved him the most to do what they promised him. To look after him and love him no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is finally up so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please feel free to leave any comments, ideas or feedback in general.
> 
> Thank you guys for reading x


	6. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Liam agreed to listen to Y/N and Derek and let himself fall into the right mindset, the couple still find the toddler putting up a fight against them and call a pack meeting resulting to desperate measures.

Later that night, the pack opted to stay over at the loft after a series or tiring events that took place at zoo. They were all sprawled out on the couches and on the floor of the Hale loft living room after collecting as many pillows and blankets they could find. As the pack was slowly starting to pass out overcome with sleep, Y/N and Derek too headed upstairs to their room and tucked the tired out toddler into his crib for the night.   
"What a hell of day". Derek stated climbing into bed. Y/N nodded in agreement and climbed in beside him resting her head against his warm chest.   
"I don't know what we would have done if we'd lost him". She told him. Derek sighed and pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her frame.   
"We would have spent every moment looking for him, no matter what. That's what we would have done". Derek told her pressing a kiss to her forehead. Y/N hummed in response as tiredness took over the warmth from Derek's chest as well as his heartbeat lulled her to sleep. 

~ the next morning ~ 

Y/N and Derek had slept in later than usual. Y/N was the first to awaken and rolled over to where Liam's crib was and saw that the little boy was still sleeping occasionally moving around. She sighed and smiled down at him, reaching in to gently stroke his cheek with her thumb.   
"Good morning, baby." She called to him softly. Liam woke up to the sound of his momma's voice and smiled staring up at her. Y/N reached in and picked him up setting him down in her lap as she sat up in bed with the little boy in her arms nestled under the warm duvet.   
"Mommy." The toddler called out to her tiredly. Y/N smiled and leaned down pressing a loving kiss to his forehead.   
"Did you have a nice sleep, baby?" She cooed. Liam nodded nuzzling his head into her neck as he played with the curls of her hair that sat past her shoulders. She sat in silence for a while holding Liam in her arms. 

It wasn't long until Derek woke up and rolled over in bed too see Liam snuggled against Y/N's chest.   
"Hey, there's my pup." Derek smiled sitting up in be and took Liam from Y/N's arms pressing kiss to the young boy's forehead.   
"Hi daddy". The toddler chimed happily wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and nestled his head against the older Alpha's chest.  
"I'll get him washed and meet you downstairs for breakfast". Derek told her.   
"You sure? I can do it". She reassured him but Derek nodded and blew a raspberry on the toddler's cheek causing him to burst out in a fit of giggles.   
"Derek, stop!" Liam giggled trying to wriggle out from Derek's grip as the older male played with him.   
"I'll see what the damage is from last night and start on breakfast". She chuckled and leaned forward pressing a loving kiss to Derek's lips and kissed Liam's nose causing the toddler to blush slightly.   
"Y/N...." Liam whined adorably at her loving gesture that made him blush.  
"Come on, kiddo. Let's get you cleaned up and see what yummy breakfast mommy whips up." He told the tot playfully as he carried him over to the changing table laid him down. Liam began to get nervous as Derek pulled at the tapes of the diaper.   
"It's ok, kiddo. You're ok, it's just daddy. You're safe". He reassured the young boy. Liam could hear Derek's loving words of reassurance and found himself starting to relax as he let his "daddy" clean him up. Derek popped a pacifier into Liam's mouth to keep him quiet as the older alpha changed him out of his night time clothes into something more comfortable and appropriate for the day.

"Oh you were such a good boy for daddy this morning, pup. Your mommy will be so pleased to hear how well behaved you were for me". He praised the toddler playfully.   
"Daddy, I hun'wy" Liam pouted as his tummy began making gurgling noises.   
"I know, pup. Me too. Let daddy clean up and change too and then we'll go see what mommy made ok?" Derek told him placing the sandy haired boy back into his crib. The older alpha clipped the boy's pacifier and popped it into Liam's mouth to keep him unite as well as clipping the other end to his red fire truck print shirt as he reached around the crib to gather his wolf plush toy he loved so much.

It was 11:07am when the duo headed downstairs to the kitchen to see Y/N in the kitchen plating up the last of the chocolate chip waffles with Lydia working beside her to set the table.   
"Morning". The red head chimed happily setting the cartons of juice down. Derek set Liam down on the floor as the excited toddler made grabby hands at her.   
"Ly'ia!" little Liam yelled excitedly running up to her and wrapping his little arms around her legs hugged her fluffy robe.   
"Good morning, cutie". She cooed and booped his nose playfully. Lydia picked up the toddler and placed him in his high chair. 

Liam's excited yelling was loud enough to wake the other members in the living room. They slowly trudged up the stairs to wash up as they later joined the early birds at the table.   
"Pack meeting after breakfast" Derek told everyone as he sat down beside Liam's high chair.   
"You're calling it it early?!" Stiles complained still yawning.  
"Yes this early, and no. I'm not the one who called for it. Y/N did. We have a lot to discuss about yesterday." Derek told them. Scott and Stiles bowed their head in guilt. They knew this would be coming sooner or later.

After breakfast was eaten, Derek insisted the girls take Liam into the living room to relax and play with the tot as he cleared up along with Scott and Stiles who both moaned in annoyance.   
"Why do we have to do it?" Stiles complained taking the tea towel from it's hanger as he went over to dry the dishes as Derek washed.  
"Because the girls made us breakfast, it's called being a decent human being". Derek told Stiles wishing the teen would quit asking so many questions and just shut up and do as he was told.   
"I know that but wh-" he began to ask again.   
"Stiles just shut up", Derek stated in annoyance at the brown haired teen rolling his eyes as he continued to finish the dishes to address more important matters. 

~ later that morning ~ 

The pack members gathered in the living room on the large couch. Y/N had brought Liam's high chair in with them so the boy could have his own seat too.   
"We need to address what happened yesterday." Y/N began.   
"I know you boys wanted to volunteer to look after Liam but upsetting him to a point where he runs off and we end up losing it; is absolutely not an option. That could have been really dangerous if Derek hadn't found him. We didn't have a clue what mindset he was in. At 15, ok he has an idea and he's street smart but at three when his mind is still fighting to fit his form, anything could have happened to him.". She explains looking specifically at Scott and Stiles who nodded slowly.   
"Let me out! I want out!" The little tot yelled from his highchair trying to shake it lose.   
"And don't think you're off the hook too, mister. What you did yesterday at the zoo was very naughty. Running away is absolutely not allowed and if it happens again you will be spanked. Do you understand me?" Y/N told Liam more sternly.   
"I didn't want to stay with them." Liam pouted crossing his arms across his chest.   
"Sweetie, Scott is your Alpha. You have to listen to him. But Stiles teasing you wasn't fair". She told him picking him up in her arms.   
"He mean, mommy". Liam told her.   
"It was a joke?!" Stiles protested.   
"Well no one thought it was funny." Derek replied.   
"Stiles, you know Liam's already having a hard time adjusting. Teasing him wasn't fair, especially to a point where he ran off from you both." She told him. Stiles sighed and nodded.   
"Ok I'm sorry, it won't happen again". He apologised.   
"Damn right it won't, you're not watching Liam alone". Derek told him.   
"What? That's not fair. He was ring a brat!" he began to argue back but was stopped by the true Alpha.   
"He's right. I think it's best." Scott stated. Stiles sighed and finally agreed.   
"That's no excuse, he's a baby. He's going to be fussy and agitated." Y/N stated passing Liam to Derek who held the young tot against his chest.   
"I'm not a baby". Liam protested pouting up at the couple.   
"Of course not, you're daddy's big boy!" Derek teased him playfully tickling his tummy.   
"Daddy..." Liam giggled trying to swat his hands away.   
"So from now on, we're going to do exactly what Deaton said. "We're going to encourage Liam to settle down into the correct mindset so I want you to talk to him and treat him like a toddler. Eventually he'll give in." Y/N told them to which the members of the pack nodded.   
"She's right, the more he gives in, the quicker he'll change back to his regular self." Derek replied.   
"Hey, that's not fair!". Liam protested.   
"You don't get a choice anymore, sweetheart. Now we're going to have to do whatever it takes no matter how much you fight." Y/N told him as much as it pained her to see Liam tearing up at the suggestion.   
"But but, I don't want to lose myself". He sniffled as tears ran down his cheeks.   
"You won't, we won't let that happen but we will do everything that's necessary to bring you back. Mommy and daddy make the decision and you promised us you'd listen". She reminded the toddler. Liam sighed and nodded in defeat.   
"You promise?" He asked looking up at her with his hopefully big baby blue eyes.   
"Yes baby, we all promise." She reassured him wiping away his tears and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

After all what was the worst that could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, but the next chapter is finally up. I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading x 
> 
> Part 7: Desperate measures


	7. A trip to the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N suggests taking Liam to the park so he can regress even further into his mindset and for majority of the time he has fun but one incident leaves him feeling sad and upset.

That afternoon, Y/N decided that the pack would go to the park for a small picnic so they could relax as well as Liam who could go play and meet children his own age as well. Y/N, Lydia and Derek were in the kitchen packing the picnic baskets, Malia was sat on the couch with Liam on her lap as she read him a story as Scott and Stiles packed blankets and the drinks cooler into the jeep.   
"Ok we're set", the true alpha stated clapping his hands together as he walked into the loft's kitchen followed by his human best friend.   
"The picnic baskets are ready too", Y/N stated putting in the last of the food platters and closing it up.   
"I've got them. I'll put them in our car and get Liam strapped in". Derek replied as he picked up both large and no doubt heavy picnic baskets and headed out the door to the Camaro.   
"Show off", Stiles mumbled as he glanced at the older alpha move with no extra effort.   
"Come on, pup. We're going to the park", Derek told Liam as he picked up the toddler from Malia's lap.   
"Stowy no' fi'sh'd yet, daddy", Liam pouted as he tried to leaned back towards Malia making grabby hands at her.   
"It's ok, Liam. We can finish the story when we come back ok?" She told him.   
"Pwomise?" He asked looking at her with his baby blue eyes.   
"I promise. Aren't you excited to go to the park? We get to go on the swing, the slide and the bouncy horse!" She exclaimed excitedly grabbing her jacket and phone as she followed Derek out to the Camaro.   
"Si' wi' me," Liam babbled patting the seat next to him in the car as Derek buckled him in.   
"You want me to sit with you?" Malia asked making it sure it was what the young beta wanted. Liam nodded excitedly. Malia looked at Derek who smiled in response.   
"Go on then, you should do as he says." He told her. Malia smiled and did as he said. She handed Liam his wolf plushie as they waited in the car for Y/N. Scott, Stiles and Lydia had already set off to the park making sure they could get parking and a good spot to set everything up. 

Y/N had headed upstairs to grab Liam's changing mat that was rolled up beside his diaper bag she had placed on the bed earlier that afternoon making sure she wouldn't forget. She made a quick trip to the bathroom before heading downstairs, locking the door to the loft and packing the rest of the things they needed into the trunk.

"Ready to go, babe?" Derek asked her as he switched on the engine.   
"Yeah, I just needed to grab Liam's diaper bag." She told him.   
"Alright, let's get going", the older Alpha stated as he swiftly drove down the path of the Hale loft and on to the road. Liam was surprisingly well behaved as he sat in his car seat playing "i spy" with Malia.   
"Mommy...?" Liam called to Y/N in the front seat.   
"Yes baby?" She answered lovingly.   
"Hun'wy" he told her.   
"We're going to eat once we get to the park, baby." She told him but could see him pouting through the mirror. She pulled out Liam's bib handing it to Malia so she could put it on him and took out some baby rusk cakes from her purse and handed one to Liam.   
"T'ank oo, mommy", Liam replied politely taking the snack from her.   
"Good job, pup." Derek praised the young beta. 

The journey to the park took 15 minutes and they had luckily managed to find a parking space next to Stiles' jeep. Y/N took Liam out from his car seat and held him on her hip. Derek took out the picnic baskets and Malia held Liam's diaper bag on her shoulder and carried his rolled up changing mat under her arm as she followed behind the couple. They found the rest of their pack members beside a large oak tree they used for shade as they had set up the picnic. Derek handed Lydia one of the baskets as she took out the food platters and cutlery and began to make plates for everyone. Y/N sat down with Liam on her lap as he rest against the tree. The food was distributed and everyone began to tuck in. It mostly consisted of snack able finger food such as sandwiches, pastries, tarts, vegetable sticks, roasted chicken legs, bowls of chips, mixed chocolate candies, cookie bars and brownie bars that Lydia had specially prepared. Y/N broke off small pieces of the cookie bar and fed them to Liam who hummed in delight clapping his arms.   
"Is it tasty, baby?" Y/N asked wiping his face with his bib. Liam smiled and nodded enthusiastically. 

"Look what I brought", Stiles announced holding up a large red light weight ball. Liam gasped in delight.   
"Mommy, I go pway?" Liam asked. Y/N nodded pressing a kiss to his cheek as Malia held his hand as he ran towards the older boys. The game started out as fun with everyone passing the ball to Liam to catch and when he did they'd all cheer but soon they thought it would be funny to play "piggy in the middle" with him.   
"Come on guys, you know that's not fair", Y/N told them. Liam walked over to Y/N sitting beside her and pouted his little arms crossing his chest.   
"Are they being mean, honey?" She asked him brushing his hair away from his face. Liam nodded still pouting. Y/N couldn't help but chuckle at his cuteness.   
"Let's get you changed, honey and we'll go play on the swing ok?" She cooed picking him up but he began to squirm in her arms.   
"No here, mommy" Liam began to blush.   
"Honey, there's no one here but the pack." She told him but Liam continued to shake his head. Derek heard the commotion and made his way to his mate and pup.   
"What's going here, pup?" Derek cooed scooping Liam up in his arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
"He needs to be changed and he's making a fuss." Y/N told him.   
"Mommy needs to change you, pup. What if I stood in front of you so no one else can see ok?" Derek reassured him. Liam slowly nodded.   
"Ok good boy, lay down for mommy", he instructed the young tot. Liam did as he was told. Y/N even gave him his wolf plushy to hold and softly praised him to ease his nerves.   
"Good boy, sweetheart. You're did so well. We're so proud of you!" Y/N coed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"Shall we go to the play area, baby?" She asked standing up and disposing of his used diaper in the nearest trash and washed her hands with the sanitizer.   
"That sounds like a good idea, let's go", Derek said holding Liam's hand as Y/N held the other and they walked to the big slide.   
"Look daddy, I no' sca'ed" Liam said climbing up the stairs to the slide with Derek's help. Y/N stood at the bottom ready to catch him.   
"I comin', mommy" Liam told her as he sat down and slid down to her. Y/N caught him at the bottom and swung him around in her arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
"What a brave boy, you are sweetie!" She cooed as she set him down on the ground as he made his way over to Derek.   
"I did, daddy! I did!" Liam exclaimed.   
"You did, pup! You're so brave! Great job!" Derek praised him. After a few goes on the slide had worn Liam out, Y/N and Derek opted to take him to the sandbox nearby as they watched them from the bench. Liam sat down with his little plastic shovel and bucket and began to play pouring sand into objects. 

Y/N and Derek sat down at a nearby bench and smiled as they watched Liam play as he concentrated on building a sandcastle.   
"He's doing really well," Derek stated as he wrapped an arm around Y/N.   
"I'm so proud of him." Y/N smiled.   
"He hasn't fought his mindset so far. It must be working", she added.   
"Oh look", Y/N gasped in delight seeing other children approach Liam as they played together in the sandbox.   
"Would you look at that. My boy." Derek smiled proudly seeing Liam make friends in the sandbox.   
"Our boy", Y/N corrected him playfully hitting his chest.   
"Right, our boy", Derek chuckled and turned to press a sweet kiss to Y/N's lips. 

For a while, everything seemed to be going well. Liam was having fun playing so Y/N and Derek turned away for a few seconds just casually talking to each other. It wasn't long until they heard a thud and saw Liam fall in the sandbox as the two other children ran away.   
"HEY!" Derek yelled at he glanced in Liam's direction just in time to see what happened. Derek rushed over to Liam's side as the toddler began to get up and sniffle with sadness which soon turned into a loud wail calling for his mommy. Alarmed by his crying, Y/N ran to where he was following behind Derek. She scooped Liam up in her arms and hushed him gently bouncing the upset boy in her arms.   
"Liam, baby? What is it? What happened?" She asked alarmed at his sudden outburst.   
"What happened, pup?" Derek also asked.   
"Kid mean," Liam told them sniffling as he rubbed his eye with his tiny fist.   
"Did you see what happened?" Y/N asked Derek who began to explain to her what he had seen.   
"It's ok, baby. Mommy and daddy are here." She cooed at the toddler. They headed back to the pack and saw everyone sat down together chatting and laughing.   
"Liam, what happened sweetie?" Lydia called to him seeing the young beta resting against Y/N's shoulder as he continued to sniffle.   
"Some kids were picking on him. They pushed him and ran off." Derek told them.   
"What a great end to the day." Stiles replied sarcastically.   
"Just great", the others too chimed.   
"We should head back. He's exhausted." Y/N told them and she gently rocked Liam in her arms as the young beta's eyes began to flutter shut. Everyone agreed and began to pack up the picnic and head back to their cars. Malia sat at the back in the Camaro with Y/N holding Liam.   
"That was a great day until those kids ruined it", Derek told Y/N annoyed their outing was spoilt.   
"I know, I just want to get him home so he'll be safe." Y/N told him continuing to rock Liam her arms. She saw him sleeping peacefully in her arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek brushing his hair away from his face.   
"Poor kid", Malia replied sadly.   
"They're going to get it next time if I catch them picking on our pup again", Derek stated annoyed.   
"I love it when you're so protective. Especially of Liam." Y/N smiled at her mate lovingly.   
"Well he calls me his daddy, I have to do something", Derek told her.   
"I know and I love your for it". Y/N replied.  
"I love him too. I'll do whatever it takes for it him to safe and happy" Derek vowed. Malia knew her cousin would. He was already so in love with Y/N doing everything he could to make her happy and once Liam began calling him his "daddy" Derek knew that he would have to step up to the role just as easily as Y/N had. Liam was their pup.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you guys think so feel free to send me a message. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading x 
> 
> Chapter 2 Preview: Cursed  
> The curse affects Liam in a way none of the pack members would have thought so they gather together and try to find out what to do next.


End file.
